1. Field of the Invention
A clamp for the assembly and construction of multiple sided and multiple-cornered structures and objects.
2. Description of Related Art
The main difficulty in constructing an object with multiple sides and corners, such as a frame or shadow box, is maintaining equal pressure to all sides of the frame or shadow box to allow permanent connection with the glue or adhesive or with nails or clips. The current products on the market employ straps to hold different sized objects together during assembly. These strap systems may fit around some odd shaped items, but these straps get in the way of the glue or adhesive that normally seeps from the joints and can get stuck to the item being strapped. Further, straps may not provide the consistent tension required to hold the sides in place because straps can stretch and slip, and the user may have difficulty in adjusting the straps.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the current frame holders currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus important aspects of the technology used in this field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device to easily hold and to steady a frame or shadow box during assembly and/or gluing that allows for an exacting and uniform adjustment of equal pressure on all sides and levels of a frame or shadow box.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of using said device to easily hold and to steady a frame or shadow box during assembly and/or gluing.
This present invention improves on this bracing concept by combining a ratchet assembly within a brace support for frames and shadow boxes. This ratchet assembly takes advantage of the ability of a ratchet to constantly hold the item but still allows for accurate and even adjustment. Instead of twisting a screw or adjusting a strap or a vice, the user simply adjusts the ratchet handle to tighten the holder. Since the spaces between the teeth of the ratchet are close apart, the user can make fine adjustments to provide the proper support of the framing project.
This invention also includes an embodiment with the ratchet assembly outside the brace support units for square or rectangular shaped items. The present invention introduces such refinement. All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings.